


Who We Are

by FiveForFighting



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForFighting/pseuds/FiveForFighting
Summary: Amy and the Doctor realise what they really want from their time together.





	

Amy awoke. Her first act was to glance at her wrist, looking for her watch to check the time. Then she remembered that she was in the TARDIS, a time machine; did 'time of day' even exist here? She lay in silence for a moment, something in her body telling her it was early, too early to wake the Doctor. He wasn't big on sleeping so when he did it was best to leave him be. She stretched and got up, deciding that she would look for the swimming pool the Doctor had mentioned when she was a child. She'd been travelling with the Doctor for months now but there were still many parts of the ship she was yet to discover. 

A good while later, Amy had the distinct impression that she was lost. How the Doctor would laugh when he found her. She could practically here him now, "oh Pond" and a witty remark about how she'd made such a 'human' mistake. Lost in thoughts of him, Amy nearly didn't realise that she'd wandered up to a door at the end of a long, dimly lit corridor. Grateful that she hadn't walked right into it, she studied the door and realised that she'd never seen it before. She had a strange longing to enter the room beyond. She knew she was safe, this was the TARDIS after all, so she slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside.

This must be the Doctor's room. He lay, seemingly asleep but still fully clothed, on a large bed in the corner furthest from Amy. As she looked around the room, she thought that out of the corner of her eye she saw his eyes open slightly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Was he really awake? She approached and stood over his bed for a while, taking in far more of his face than she could when he was babbling techno-nonsense at full speed. Looking at his lips, Amy remembered how she had kissed him after their escape from the Weeping Angels and the way that he had, for the briefest moment, responded to the kiss before forcing her away. "Did you want me to?" she breathed, studying his face for any reaction. 

Before she knew what had happened, the Doctor had sprung upright, grabbing Amy by the wrists and pulling her down to sit on the bed beside him. "Dear oh dear Pond, you ought to be more alert. Letting a strange man catch you like this, it's not good you know" he teased, pulling her closer until she sat in his lap. He looped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "And sneaking around the darkest corridors of the ship alone, not good at all! Extremely very not good, in fact."

Trying to ignore the familiar feeling of lust creeping up inside her, Amy gently pushed an elbow into the Timelord's ribs. "You were meant to be sleeping, why weren't you sleeping?"

The Doctor laughed softly, breath tickling Amy's ear. "I don't need sleep like you do...I prefer to lay here and think." 

She noticed the slight change in his position as he spoke, shifting sideways so that Amy was no longer in his lap. She smiled to herself, knowing what he was trying to hide, what he didn't want her to feel. Still, if he could tease her, she could tease right back. She tilted her head sideways, feeling the warmth of the Doctor's cheek against her forehead. "Thinking, eh? Must be about something special if you spend all night mulling over it."

The Doctor gently tugged on her arm until she turned to face him. He raised his hands to cup her face, and pressed their foreheads together. "I think you know what it is, Pond." 

She looked into his eyes and found that they were darkened with lust and longing equal to what she was feeling. She pretended to think for a moment, tracing patterns across his shirt with a finger. "Would it be fair to say that the answer to my earlier question is yes, you did want me to kiss you?"

"I did. I do. All the time, Amy."

He pulled her into a kiss like nothing she had experienced with Rory. This kiss unleashed the passion they'd both been hiding for so long. She moved one hand into the Doctor's hair, the other coming up to loosen his bowtie and set about unbuttoning his shirt. She brushed her fingers over the skin of his chest and felt his double hearts flutter. "Amy..." he breathed, but she silenced him with a nip of his bottom lip.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Doctor had a fleeting thought of the man that he had met when Amy had first started to travel with him. Cory? Rory? Something like that. Hadn't he said he was Amy's boyfriend? He pushed the thought from his mind. A similar notion had stopped him from returning Amy's kiss previously. Selfish as it was, no oblivious Earth man a million miles away was going to stop him today. Instead, he slid a hand under Amy's t-shirt, feeling the softness of her skin as he pulled the shirt up and over her head.

Amy placed both hands on the Doctor's shoulders and pushed him down, climbing to straddle his middle. She was in control, and saw the glint of mild panic in the Doctor's eyes as he realised this. Smiling down at him, she ran her hands over his torso before slipping a hand under the waistband of his trousers. He moaned softly and arched against her, and she was unsurprised by the bulge beneath her hand.

Sliding her hand into his underwear, she took hold of his erection and stroked. He whispered her name, then surprised Amy by suddenly flipping them over. She let out a shriek of surprise. "I'm 907 Pond, I know some tricks" he smirked. He brushed his hands across her breasts and Amy knew she needed more than this. He seemed to read her mind, fumbling as he removed the rest of her clothes. He leant down and pressed another kiss against her lips. A final questioning glance, a nod, and he was inside her at last. Even in her fantasies, Amy never imagined it would be like this. She rolled her hips and the Doctor thrust into her. She begged for more and the Doctor was powerless to do anything but obey. He thrust harder, leaning into Amy as she moaned and wrapped her fingers in his hair. 

It wasn't long before they climaxed together, and as they broke apart, Amy knew that this was what she really wanted. She had questioned her relationship with Rory ever since leaving to travel with the Doctor and now she knew she could never return to the life she knew on Earth. She was the Doctor's now.

The Doctor lay beside her, holding her close, and remembered Rose. He had always thought he could never love anyone more, but that was his former self. He was a new man now and it was time to move on.

They both thought of how much things had changed since that first meeting years ago, when little Amelia Pond had sat waiting for her Raggedy Man to return, the madman with his fish custard and strange blue box.

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly edited version of my first ever fic from way back in 2010. An earlier version of this was posted on another site at the time. Discovered I still had this version knocking around and decided I may as well share.


End file.
